robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CaliforniaKingsnake
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog:Diotoir the son of nemesis/Grand Final prediction page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Toon Ganondorf (talk) 12:45, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Edit Hey, thanks for your contributions so far. Can I just please remind you to use spellcheck to make sure you've spelled the words correctly and also to finish off sentences with a full stop/period (whichever way you say it). Nothing against you, just a friendly reminder :) Jimlaad43(talk) 12:46, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Arena Hello CaliforniaKingSnake. Whilst I understand your eagerness to contribute to the Arena, you do not have the necessary number of mainstream edits to participate. I think you need about 300 of them to take part, and you only have about 70 or so. As soon as you hit that mark, or if you do something that the moderators think deserves access sooner, you can take part. Keep at it. CrashBash (talk) 10:35, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Oh okay, thank you for letting me know this CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 12:55, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ::If you'd like some jobs to get you to the 300 milestone, drop me or Toast a line and we'll assign you something. That's how most users get there quickly. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:08, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :::If you remove every robot from this category (Rambots), that will earn you 31 edits without too much effort. To remove a robot from the category, unless there's an easier method I'm not aware of, you have to go into Visual Editor on an article, and access the categories from there. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:21, December 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::And done so for you, consider it a Christmas gift for everyone of the Wiki. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 18:23, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Just wondering if I'm at that magic edit number yet if that's okay CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 19:24, January 7, 2017 (UTC) :So far, you have made sixty six mainspace edits. You will need another combined 234 article or image edits before you can vote in The Arena. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:31, January 7, 2017 (UTC) ::: Ah okay, thank you for the clarification CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 19:33, January 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::You can check your progress at any time by going to and entering your username. It's then a simple matter of just reading off the data in the Robot Wars Wiki column. As stated earlier, only mainspace (articles) and file (images) edits count towards the 300 milestone for the Arena forums. S256 19:45, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Project_Episode_Trivia Hi Kingsnake. Toast and I have a job that needs doing and it will help you reach the 300 edit milestone very quickly. Please read this and let me know if you have any questions. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:34, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :: Following the example you have given, I'm going to leave the "introduction of famous robots" only for the First Wars CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 11:45, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::No no, the debuts get removed completely unless it's the debut of a kind of weapon, like Recyclopse. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:52, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :: Ah okay, thank you for the reminder CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 12:10, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Congrats, you now have enough edits to start voting in Ragnabot 2! I hope you'll still cover the front-hinged flippers just for the sakes of being helpful, but you're welcome to get involved with the forums. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:31, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::Having said that, I've just noticed that you've only done half the job. We wanted the new category adding, but we also wanted you to remove the old categories that we were trying to replace, e.g. "Robots with rear-hinged true flippers". Would you be able to get rid of those? If you don't know how, dive into VisualEditor, click categories, and bin them from there. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:34, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Creating an Arena tournament I was wondering if it'd be possible for me to create a tournament in the forums with my created robots (if you haven't seen, check my recent blog post "Robots I've made")? CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 13:55, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Jaws If you need anything from the Jaws page, let me know, but I copied all the content over before deleting it. The only thing left was the introductory paragraph. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:12, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :I'll need their specific advantages so we can add them in as saying that the gripping jaws have a few unique advantages. Also it would be helpful to decide at what width should we then classify the pincer as being a wider jaw, so the bolding of the list can be finalised. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 23:17, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I copied all the advantages already, deleting the one so that doubled up. Really the only distinction is that they don't damage, so there shouldn't be many. If you click my edit difference on pincers you'll be able to see which robots I added from the jaws page to make comments on each robot. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:20, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Badge requests Hi CK. I've reviewed your requested edits. *Badges aren't handed out for projects on the job list; contributions to the Wiki overall are typically under the Robot Wars Wiki:Awards jurisdiction: see Gutripper's rewrite of UK, Dutch and US Finalists for a recent example. Major rewrites and reformats. In addition, that task was given to you to boost your edits and make you eligible for the Arena. *I've looked into your rewrites of the weapon pages. For the most part, you added a few extra strengths and weaknesses and also finished off the merger of the jaws/pincers distinction. It was good work, but not of the extent required to receive badges. However, I want you to know your work is appreciated, and so I've chosen to give you a badge for your work on Pincers. As I said, this wouldn't usually get you a badge, but I hope it gives you an incentive to go on to bigger and better edits. I didn't want you go away with nothing. Keep editing and bring me something big (comprehensive rewrites, I suggest looking at Episodes of Series 2 or Extreme 1 if you really want to impress) and I look forward to reviewing your work. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:36, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Good thing they're on YouTube and it has a slow-down feature that allows me to watch every aspect of the fights/trials. Also, I have noticed that certain users have badges representing their love for certain robots. While I am currently unaware as to if those would be given out or not, if they are would it be possible for me to receive one for my love of Pulsar and/or Draven? CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 11:31, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::That's different. The badge and userbox templates look identical but are different - badges are given out, userboxes are made. You can make as many userboxes as you want, on pretty much anything. Some users commemerate their edit milestones, others make statements, others just pick their favourite robots. Go nuts! 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:35, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Sabretooth I left the Sabretooth article alone as you reserved the right to fill out its Battle History, but I have to ask, have you started that yet? If you weren't planning to do the write-up tonight, it would've been good to know that in advance, as someone could've handled it sooner. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:09, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :Well unfortunately my Chrome's a bit of an a** with editing, so I can't do that write-up tonight. I could try to do one of the Round 1 dropouts for Episode 2 though. Feel free to edit Sabretooth ^^ CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 23:12, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Series 9 talk page Your latest edit on the Series 9 talk page seems to have removed every instance of 'Robot Wars', 'robotwars' and 'Series 9' from the page. As remarkably impressive as that is I'm assuming it's an error. Would you be willing to revert your edit and try again, this time not breaking several hyperlinks on the page. Thanks --Voyanuitoa (talk) 17:02, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Spin Doctor Hey, I removed the Spin Doctors from the medical category, as it is a political reference, rather than medical. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:26, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :It's also a band, there's so many things and I'm fairly sure each one was named after a different source. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:09, March 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Extreme Warriors Spin Doctor seems to be more medical-referenced. It's coloured and the team were themed that way. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 09:24, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Apex writeup Are you still intending to write up Apex's Series 9 history? I'm asking this because I've just noticed that it and Wyrm are the only competitors from Episode 4 not to have their Robot Histories written up yet. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 18:17, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :Don't think I'll be able to do either atm, school commitments and such. Feel free to have a gander. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 18:18, March 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll be happy to tackle Apex for you, CK. I understand that Toast will be covering Wyrm later tonight. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 18:20, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :::If I noticed this earlier, I would've asked to swap, Wyrm is quite a big job for me to do when I'm quite busy myself. I'll see what I can do. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:46, March 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::Sorry about that Toast, I didn't realise that you were planning to cover Apex as well. I'd be happy to write up at least one of Wyrm's battle summaries to ease on your workload. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 19:05, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Ragnabattle We've got one tie so far so I was wondering if you'd stop by and break it, the more voting in this tournament the merrier. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:26, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Opinions please Hey, we're trying to work out how much of an OotA Clusterbots and Minibots count as, and we're pretty divided. Would you mind sharing your opinion please so we can come to a decision? Talk:Thrown_Out_of_the_Arena#Clusterbots. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:11, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Series 10 Grand Final Competitor Write-ups Hi CK. Would you be interested in doing write-ups for either Rapid or Magnetar this week? We currently don't have any other users allocated for either robot, and I thought I would ask you and Nweston8 considering your enthusiasm for both Grand Finalists. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 11:20, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :I might not be able to due to college work and such, however if I find the time to I'd like to do Magnetar.CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 15:25, December 2, 2017 (UTC) March Madness Hi CK, I'm going to update the Bash Region in the next 24 hours, so please get your votes in!'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:39, March 8, 2019 (UTC)